mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Hunter × Hunter chapters
'' as released by Shueisha on November 2, 2000 in Japan.]] The chapters of the manga series Hunter × Hunter are written and drawn by Yoshihiro Togashi and are published by Shueisha in the Japanese magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. The first chapter was published in March, 1998 in the 14th Shōnen Jump issue of that year, continuing (with intermittent hiatuses) for 280 chapters. Another started in May, 2008, and lasted until October 6, 2008, with the 281st chapter appearing in the 45th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump of 2008. The latest hiatus started the following December in 2008 and continued until its re-serialization on January 4, 2009 in the 05-06 double issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. An anime adaptation of the series was produced by Nippon Animation and was aired on Fuji Television for 62 episodes from October 16, 1999 to March 31, 2001. The TV series is based only on the first 11 volumes of the manga, as frequently delays in the publication of the manga and unwillingness to produce low quality "filler" episodes resulted in a lack of content. Three DVD OVA series were produced by Nippon Animation, adapting subsequent chapters of the manga, up to the 185th chapter. The current manga chapters have been composed into twenty-seven tankōbon in Japan by Shueisha. The first tankōbon was released on June 4, 1998, and the twenty-seventh released on December 25, 2009. In North America, Hunter × Hunter is licensed for publication by Viz Media as a part of their Shonen Jump Advanced line of graphics novels, aimed at older teenagers (age 16+). The first volume of the English adaptation was published on April 5, 2005. Currently, twenty-six volumes have been released. Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-872571-0 | LicensedRelDate = April 5, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-753-2 | ChapterList = * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. * 005. * 006. * 007. * 008. | OriginalTitle = 出発の日 | TranslitTitle = Shūpatsu no Hi | LicensedTitle = The Day of Departure | Summary = Gon Freecss has reached the age of twelve, the earliest age at which one is allowed to register for the Hunter examination. Above the objections of his aunt Mito (also his adoptive mother), Gon sets off to follow in the footsteps of his father, the legendary Hunter Ging Freecss, in spite of the fact that he left Gon with Mito when Gon was an infant, and has never returned. However, registering for the Hunter exam, does not mean one can take the Hunter exam. Gon must journey from his native Whale Island for the city on the mainland where the exam is held. On the way he must contend with fierce storms and agents paid to weed out unpromising examinees by leading them astray. It is during this time he meets and befriends his fellow examinee and future companions, the cold and determined Kurapika, and the seemingly brash and avaricious Leorio. The trio reach the hidden exam site, shortly before registration is finalized. Gon quickly makes friends with Killua Zoldyck, the only other examinee as young as he is. The first test soon begins: a marathon run of unknown length through an underground tunnel and a deadly swamp to an unknown destination, led by Satotz. The situation becomes even more dangerous in the swamp when another examinee, the deadly Hisoka, feels the first test is too boring and decides to "help" in the examination process. | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-872606-9 | LicensedRelDate = May 4, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-785-3 | ChapterList = * 009. * 010. * 011. * 012. * 013. * 014. * 015. * 016. * 017. | OriginalTitle = 霧の中の攻防 | TranslitTitle = Kiri no Naka no Kōbō | LicensedTitle = A Struggle in the Mist | Summary = Bored by the first exam Hisoka has decided he will "help out" in the selection process by using razor-sharp playing cards to kill examinees he deems unworthy. Many nearby join to attack him, but Hisoka's superior skills leave them all dead in seconds. Fortunately, he decides Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon all pass his test, and they arrive relatively unharmed at the site of the second exam. The next examiners, Gourmet Hunters Menchi and Buhara, reveal themselves shortly. The subject of the second exam: Cooking! The first part of the exam is to hunt and roast the elephant sized warthog of the surrounding woods to satisfy Buhara's massive appetite. The more demanding Menchi however, challenges the examinees to create a dish almost no one there has heard of: Sushi. However, when one examinee blabs the details of its creation, Menchi instead demands the examinees satisfy her taste buds. Unsurprisingly, everyone fails, and the Hunter Committee President Netero is called in to resolve the situation. A replacement test is given, requiring examinees to dive off a cliff to retrieve and boil the egg of a spider-eagle. Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and Killua all pass easily, and the remaining examinees are transported via Netero's zeppelin to the next exam site. Forty examinees remain at the start of the third exam: Trick Tower managed by the Blacklist Hunter Lippo. They have 72 hours to reach the bottom alive, or be disqualified. Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, and Killua stumble upon "The Path of Majority Rules" method of descent, but are joined by with a fifth examinee, "Newbie Crusher" Tonpa, who joins the Hunter exam every year solely to sabotage the efforts of others. | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-872630-4 | LicensedRelDate = July 6, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-849-2 | ChapterList = * 018. * 019. * 020. * 021. * 022. * 023. * 024. * 025. * 026. | OriginalTitle = 決着 | TranslitTitle = Kesshaku | LicensedTitle = Resolution | Summary = The quintet group's first true obstacle in Trick Tower is an arena in which they must face convicted murderers fighting, literally, for time. Every hour the cold blooded killers can delay the examinees is one year taken off their long sentences. It is here that Killua's past is revealed to the rest of the group - he is the heir of an infamous assassin family who has rebelled against his parent's planned life for him. Killua easily kills the "amateur" serial killer with his "professional" abilities. Not all the battles are physical, though. Faced with a manipulative female psychiatrist convicted of driving her patients to suicide, Leorio is tricked into losing 50 of the hours the group has left to descend the tower. The group passes through dozens of other traps, and passes the exam with only minutes to spare. The twenty-four remaining examinees are ferried by sailboat to the fourth exam staging grounds: Zevil's Island. The fourth exam: hunting each other. For one week the examinees will be left on the island. To pass, they must steal the number tag of their target examinee, or the tags of three random examinees, while holding onto their own tag. When the random drawing is held to determine targets, Gon receives a shock. His target is examinee #44, Hisoka. | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-872672-4 | LicensedRelDate = September 6, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-992-5 | ChapterList = * 027. * 028. * 029. * 030. * 031. * 032. * 033. * 034. * 035. | OriginalTitle = 最終試験開始! | TranslitTitle = Saishū Shiken Kaishi! (lit. The Final Test Begins!) | LicensedTitle = End Game | Summary = Gon is both terrified and exhilarated by the challenge of stealing a tag from Hisoka, undoubtedly the most dangerous of the other examinees. He trains for days, perfecting a technique to snatch a tag with his fishing pole's hook. Gon then finds and stalks Hisoka, and waits for him to attack someone so his movements become predictable and so his defenses are lowered. Gon performs his attack flawlessly, but as he escapes from the scene, he is felled by a tranquilizer dart from Geretta, who has been stalking Gon in the same manner, and has his tags stolen. Hisoka soon appears before Gon, holding Geretta's head and gives Gon his tags back, complimenting him on the superb fishing pole technique. Humiliated at having to accept charity, Gon he seeks out Kurapika and Leorio after he recovers from the tranquilizer, helping them to obtain their target tags. At the end of the week allotted for the fourth exam, nine examinees remain. The final exam is an elimination tournament, with a twist. The winners are removed from the tournament and the losers given more chances. The only person without a win the tournament fails the Hunter exam and all other examinees are given Hunter licenses. The matches themselves are also unique. They can only be won by forcing the opponent to admit defeat. Beating the opponent unconscious will not win a match, and any examinee that kills their opponent automatically becomes the sole loser. The first round is between Gon and Hanzo. Although Gon is initially optimistic, he quickly finds Hanzo's skills dwarf his own. Through merciless beatings and broken bones, Gon refuses to admit defeat. Even threats of death do not faze him. In the end, Hanzo realizes he cannot win. He knocks Gon unconscious and surrenders. One day later, Gon wakes up and finds he is officially a Hunter, but who is the sole loser? | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-872713-4 | LicensedRelDate = November 1, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0184-0 | ChapterList = * 036. * 037. * 038. フリークス|"Jin Furīkusu"}} * 039. * 040. * 041. * 042. * 043. * 044. | OriginalTitle = ジン フリークス | TranslitTitle = Jin Furikusu (lit. Ging Freecss) | LicensedTitle = Family Matters | Summary = One day has passed since Gon was knocked out by Hanzo. He is now officially a Hunter. Shockingly, the sole examinee that did not pass the exam was Killua. When Killua's match against Gittarakur occurred, the latter suddenly revealed himself to none other than Killua's older brother Illumi, there to obtain a Hunter license for himself while simultaneously ensuring Killua did not obtain a license, or the freedoms that came with one. Using his knowledge of Killua's thought process and threats of violence against Gon, Illumi forces Killua to withdraw from their match, and kill another examinee, causing Killua to fail the exam. Illumi then forces Killua to return to the home he had run away from. Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio all have the same reaction to these events: They must go to Killua's home and find him. Even so, visiting the home of a famous Assassin family is easier said than done. Though the location is publicly known, the three must undergo a radical strength training regimen for nearly a month simply to open the gigantic doors to the Zoldyck compound. Once inside, they contend with bodyguards and servants easily as skilled as a licensed Hunter. In the end, they still are not able to enter the main Zoldyck home. Instead, it is Killua who comes out to them, after reaching an understanding with his father and obtaining permission to leave, have friends, and grow on his own. After a joyous reunion, it is already time for them to part ways. Leorio must depart to study for entrance to a medical university, Kurapika will look for jobs as a Hunter to find information about the Spiders, and the Scarlet Eyes of his people the Spiders stole. The four make a pact: They will meet again in six months on September 1st, in Yorknew City. | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-872749-3 | LicensedRelDate = January 3, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0185-7 | ChapterList = * 045. * 046. * 047. * 048. * 049. * 050. * 051. * 052. * 053. * 054. | OriginalTitle = ヒソカの条件 | TranslitTitle = Hisoka no Jōken (lit. Hisoka's Terms) | LicensedTitle = NEN SENSE | Summary = With Leorio and Kurapika temporarily gone to pursue personal business, only Gon and Killua remain together. Gon intends to find Hisoka and force him to take back the tag he lent Gon during the fourth round of the Hunter exam. However, Gon has no clue where Hisoka is, and his abilities are clearly lacking compared to Hisoka's. Instead, the boys decide to spend the last of their money to fly to the Heavens Arena, where they can train and earn money by participating in televised one on one combat. Gon and Killua proceed up the tower, as they win fights against ever more difficult opponents. Along the way they meet another strong young boy, Zushi, and his master, Wing. Zushi is able to use a strange energy, similar to what Killua's brother Illumi can use. Though they ask Wing to teach them the secret to this energy, but Wing refuses, as they are not his students. Upon reaching the 200th floor of the tower, Gon and Killua discover Hisoka waiting for them, having tracked their movements through their airship tickets purchases. Hisoka is a crowd favorite in the Heavens Arena, having never lost a match, and often killing his opponents in the ring. He prevents Gon and Killua from progressing into the 200th floor with a flood of harmful energy they can feel but not see. Behind them, Wing appears, stops them from trying to pass Hisoka, and agrees to teach them the secret of that energy, Nen. In under four hours, Wing gives Gon and Killua a crash course in the very basics of Nen, the control of spiritual energy existing inside all beings, starting them out with a boost of energy from his own body. They return to the tower, and using their Nen to protect themselves from Hisoka's negative energy, register with the 200th floor of the tower. Hisoka is satisfied that his promising playthings will survive on the 200th floor, and gives Gon a condition: Win at least one fight, Hisoka will meet him in the ring. Gon immediately registers for a match to test out his new force, though he will almost certainly lose. He is placed in a match with Gido, and though struggles valiantly, loses the match and ends up with a broken arm. Soon after, Hisoka shows off his skills in a match against Kastro. Though Kastro seems to have the upper hand through most of the match, Hisoka is supremely confident, pulling off several tricks that seem like magic, leaving Kastro a ragged corpse filled with playing cards on the floor of the arena. | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-872788-2 | LicensedRelDate = March 7, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0332-5 | ChapterList = * 055. * 056. * 057. * 058. * 059. * 060. * 061. * 062. * 063. | OriginalTitle = これから | TranslitTitle = Kore Kara (lit. Next) | LicensedTitle = Nen Combatant | Summary = Two months have passed since Gon broke his arm in his first nen fight. Under Wing's tutelage, Gon and Killua have been learning the basic techniques of Nen at a rapid pace. Seeing them as beginners, and thus easy wins, the trio of Gido, Riehlvelt, and Sadaso pressure attempt to pressure the boys into more fights. They abduct Zushi to force Gon and Killua into registering matches, confident of victory, but each experiences an upset when confronted with Gon and Killua's natural abilities. Seeing Gon's victory, Hisoka agrees to a Tower match with Gon. Within a month, they face each other on the 200th floor. Initially, Gon is not even able to force Hisoka to move a single step. Changing his tactics, Gon is able to land a solid punch on Hisoka's face with a series of feints. Hisoka simply smiles and meets Gon in the center of the ring, where he accepts the return of his Hunter exam #44 badge, much to the confusion of all the spectators. The rest of the match goes by quickly, with Hisoka utterly dominating the fight. Satisfied with Gon's progress, Hisoka declares the next time they fight would be in the real world, with their lives on the line. Having accomplished what he set out to do after the Hunter exam, Gon and Killua decide a break is in order. Next stop, Gon's home on Whale Island. | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-872847-6 | LicensedRelDate = May 1, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0643-2 | ChapterList = * 064. * 065. * 066. * 067. * 068. * 069. * 070. * 071. * 072. * 073. | OriginalTitle = オークション開催!! | TranslitTitle = Ōkushon Kaisai!! (lit. The Auction Begins!!) | LicensedTitle = The Island | Summary = After six months away from home, Gon returns to Whale Island to a very pleasantly surprised Mito. A warm homecoming follows, with Killua being introduced to Mito and her grandmother. Hearing of Gon's intention to start searching for his father after a month's rest, Mito brings out a small box Ging wanted Gon to receive when Gon became a Hunter. Inside, Gon and Killua discover a message from Ging recorded on a cassette tape, challenging Gon to find the father that would do anything to avoid facing the past he left behind. Also contained in the box are the first clues to Ging's whereabouts: a Joystation console memory card and a strange ring. Meanwhile, Kurapika has been hard at work. After learning nen with a master, he is searching for a job with an employer connected to auctions in Yorknew City, where Kurapika has heard his people's Scarlet Eyes are being sold. Along with three others, Basho, Baise, and Melody, he passes an "interview" by escaping from a trapped mansion. This allows Kurapika to become a bodyguard for a body-part collector, Neon, the daughter of a Mafia Don. Back on Whale Island, Gon and Killua have discovered the memory card contains a save file for Greed Island, a video game for Hunters only, requiring nen to play, with only 100 copies ever produced, each of which were sold for 5.8 billion jenny (1 jenny approximately equal to 0.9 yen) in cash. They also discover that several copies are being sold off in the annual Southernpiece auction in Yorknew City, with a minimum expected price of 8.9 billion jenny. With no other clues to work with, Gon and Killua attempt to use their winnings from the Heavens Arena to generate more funds so they can participate in the auction, but they are repeatedly scammed, and quickly lose all but 11 million jenny. Further from their goal than ever, Gon and Killua travel to Yorknew City, where they are reunited with Leorio, completely at home in the big city environment. Unbeknownst to them, the Phantom Brigade also arrives in Yorknew at the same time, and that very night, they infiltrate and attack the Mafia's underground auction, with the goal of stealing every single item being sold. They infiltrate the auction, disguised as Mafia members, and kill every single person in the building, including Baise and two other Nostrade bodyguards. | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-872890-2 | LicensedRelDate = July 5, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0644-9 | ChapterList = * 074. * 075. * 076. * 077. * 078. * 079. * 080. * 081. * 082. * 083. | OriginalTitle = 9月1日 | TranslitTitle = Kugatsu Tsuitachi (lit. September 1st) | LicensedTitle = Shadow Beasts | Summary = For his first assignment as a bodyguard, Kurapika is stationed outside the auction building. He becomes aware of the situation inside when security rushes into the building. They discover absolutely nothing - no guests, no bodyguards, no corpses, and no auction items. Noticing a hot air balloon escaping the building, hundreds of Mafia members follow it to a canyon outside the city where they confront seven Spiders. Uvogin alone greets the Mafia members and starts slaughtering them, their guns and even rocket launchers completely unable to injure him. Kurapika and the rest of the Nostrade bodyguards watch the carnage from afar, when four Shadow Beasts, elite nen-using soldiers under the direct command of the Mafia's 10 Godfathers, arrive to deal with the Troupe. Once again, Uvogin fights alone, easily killing one with a tremendously powerful punch, but is then paralyzed from the neck down by poison. Even in this condition, he is able to use his teeth, his lungs, and his voice to kill the remaining three. At this moment, Kurapika takes advantage of Uvogin's paralysis, and captures him with the Chain Jail ability, quickly driving away from the canyon with the other bodyguards. The other Troupe members give chase, but are stopped by the arrival of the rest of the Shadow Beasts. Uvogin is brought back to a Nostrade base where he is questioned, while Kurapika temporarily leaves to meet and obtain information about the Troupe from Hisoka. During this time, the other Spiders kill the remaining Shadow Beasts, disguise themselves as Mafia members again, and rescues Uvogin, killing Dalzollene, the leader of the bodyguards, in the process. Uvogin then swears revenge on the "chain dude" that captured him. Meanwhile, Gon, Killua, and Leorio have been on the streets, using an arm-wrestling contest as a way of making money. They manage to attract the attention of a Mafia member with their strength, who invites them to a small underground gathering. There, the Mafia announces a two billion jenny award for the capture any member of the Phantom Troupe. The three eagerly start gathering information on the whereabouts of the Spiders. As Gon, Killua, and Leorio search for information on foot and through the internet, Uvogin has already tracked Kurapika down. Kurapika is just as eager to finally fight against a Spider. They both agree to a showdown in a clearing outside the city. | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873021-9 | LicensedRelDate = September 5, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0645-6 | ChapterList = * 084. * 085. * 086. * 087. * 088. * 089. * 090. * 091. * 092. * 093. | OriginalTitle = 9月3日 | TranslitTitle = Kugatsu Mikka (lit. September 3rd) | LicensedTitle = Fakes, Swindles, and the Old Switcheroo | Summary = Uvogin and Kurapika fight outside Yorknew City. Through his Chain Jail ability designed for the Troupe, Kurapika is able to completely suppress Uvogin's strength and kill him. Gon, Killua, and Leorio reach nothing but dead-ends looking for information on the Spiders by themselves, so they decide to take an interest free loan of 100 million jenny for Gon's Hunter license, so they are able to pay out rewards for information. While Leorio sifts through offered information, Gon and Killua discover they can use Gyo to find valuable items at a street auction, and start to use this method to make money. They meet an antiques expert who prevent them from getting swindled when they try to sell the items they found, and winds up making him their auction agent, for a cut of the final proceeds. By this time, the Troupe realizes Uvogin must have been killed by the "chain dude", or else he would have returned. Nobunaga and Machi are sent out to find any traces of Kurapika, which results in Gon and Killua following them based on a tip from an informant. This however, results in the boys being captured and brought back to the Spider's base, where they are interrogated about the "chain dude." Not knowing Kurapika's abilities or actions, they pass the questioning, but Nobunaga is intrigued by the pair and holds them captive, intending to have Chrollo Luciferinterview them and make them join the Spiders. | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873087-5 | LicensedRelDate = November 7, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0646-3 | ChapterList = ;Chapters * 094. * 095. * 096. * 097. * 098. * 099. * 100. * 101. * 102. * 103. | OriginalTitle = 9月4日 | TranslitTitle = Kugatsu Yokka (lit. September 4th) | LicensedTitle = Next Stop: Meteor City--The Junkyard of the World | Summary = Gon and Killua manage to escape Nobunaga by busting through walls, creating exits for themselves. By this time, Killua has realized from the Phantom Troupe's questions that the "Chain Dude" is none other than Kurapika, and he suggests to Gon they ask Kurapika how he became strong enough to kill a Spider so quickly. Meanwhile, the Mafia has hired several profession assassins to deal with the threat of the Troupe so the underground auction can be held. Among them are Killua's father and grandfather, Zeno and Silva. At the same time, Neon Nostrade escapes from her bodyguards, intent on participating in the underground auction herself, regardless of the danger. She is picked up by Chrollo Lucifer, masquerading in civilian clothes. He gets close to her, requests a fortune for himself, then steals her ability with his own ability, as he has planned all along. Chrollo knocks her out, has an ambulance take her away from the building so she is safe, then orders the Troupe to descend on the auction site, killing all the Mafia members in their way. He also kills all of the hired assassins except Zeno and Silva, who track him to the building's basement using En. A battle ensues, but at the last moment, they receive a call from Illumi, stating he has fulfilled Chrollo's contract hit on the 10 Godfathers. With no paying clients, Zeno and Silva leave the scene, Chrollo injured but alive. In the aftermath, the Phantom Troupe provides fake corpses, created with Kortopi's ability, and a faked message from the 10 Godfathers stating the Spiders had been killed. They action off copies of the real auction items, taking the Mafia's money. | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873135-3 | LicensedRelDate = January 2, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0647-0 | ChapterList = * 104. * 105. * 106. * 107. * 108. * 109. * 110. * 111. * 112. * 113. * 114. * 115. | OriginalTitle = 9月4日 その2 | TranslitTitle = Kugatsu Yokka Sono Ni | LicensedTitle = September 4: Part 2 | Summary = Using the fortune telling ability stolen from Neon, Chrollo creates fortunes for the entire Troupe. It reveals that in the coming weeks, if they act normally, half of them would be killed by Kurapika. Faced with this information, Chrollo decides to order the Spoders to leave the city. Thinking quickly, Hisoka alters his fortune to instead indicate the deaths of the Spiders would be a direct result of returning home, forcing the group to stay, so that Hisoka might find an opportunity to fight Chrollo. He also reveals the ruse of the dead bodies to Kurapika with a text message. The Mafia also cancels any reward on the members they believed still alive, after discovering the members were from the Meteor City. Gon, Killua, and Leorio all offer to help Kurapika track down the Spiders again. They also enlist Melody to help them. Using her demonic hearing, she is able to follow the Spiders as they leave their hideout. The group follows the Spiders, but Gon and Killua are captured once again. Kurapika quickly formulates a plan which he communities to Gon and Killua via a Leorio pretending to yell through his phone. A blackout is orchestrated at the hotel the Spiders take the two boys to, and Kurapika captures Chrollo while Gon and Killua provide a distraction in the darkness. A ransom note is left for the Phantom Troupe, demanding Pakunoda keep the memories she has extracted secret, or Chrollo's life is forfeit, and a hostage exchange is set up over the phone. | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873180-3 | LicensedRelDate = March 6, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1069-9 | ChapterList = * 116. * 117. * 118. * 119. * 120. * 121. * 122. * 123. * 124. * 125. * 126. * 127. | OriginalTitle = 9月10日 | TranslitTitle = Kugatsu Tōka | LicensedTitle = September 10th | Summary = A hostage exchange is arranged over the phone, and Kurapika allows Pakunoda to meet with him first to confirm Chrollo is still alive. At the meeting she also agrees to allow Kurapika to use his "Judgement Chain" ability to plant chains around both Pakunoda and Chrollo's hearts. Pakunoda's chain is set to kill her if she reveals to another Troupe member Kurapika's abilities, while Chrollo's chain will kill him if he uses his nen or communicates with another member of the Phantom Troupe. The hostage exchange is agreed to, with some amount of disagreement among the Spiders. Hisoka secretly follows Pakunoda to the exchange, planning to arrange a fight with Chrollo, but becomes uninterested once he discovers Chrollo can no longer use his nen. He leaves the Phantom Troupe, revealing his Spider tattoo to be a fake. After the exchange, Pakunoda returns to the headquarters of the Spiders without Chrollo. To answer the questions of the other members, she uses her Memory Bomb ability to transmit her memories and knowledge of Kurapika to six other Spiders, knowing she will instantly be killed by the Judgement Chain, hoping her sacrifice will save the lives of the remaining members. With Gon and Killua free, they are able to attend the Southernpiece auction. They lack the ability to buy a copy of Greed Island, so they plan to apply for one of the Hunter positions the billionaire Battera is filling to clear the game. At the auction they unexpectedly run into Phinks and Feitan, who tell them that the Phantom Troupe is no longer seeking to kill Kurapika, as doing so would only strengthen the Judgment Chain around Chrollo's heart, and probably kill him. They don't reveal, however, that they now search for a Nen-remover that can dispel the chain. After the auction, Gon and Killua gain a preliminary interview with Tsezguerra, a Hunter and Battera's chosen interviewer. He tells them they are too weak in their current condition to play. Though frustrated, Gon and Killua do not give up. They spend the next four days before the official interview developing their Hatsus, and pass with flying colors, shocking Tsezguerra with the speed of their progress. At the same time, the Spiders have also kept busy; they've stolen one of Batter's copies of Greed Island. Gon, Killua, and the Phantom Troupe all enter Greed Island for the next arc of the story. | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873262-6 | LicensedRelDate = May 1, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1070-5 | ChapterList = * 128. * 129. * 130. * 131. * 132. * 133. * 134. * 135. * 136. * 137. * 138. * 139. | OriginalTitle = (ゲーム)島の秘密 | TranslitTitle = (Gēmu) Shima no Himitsu | LicensedTitle = The Secret of Greed Island | Summary = Gon and Killua have finally managed to enter Greed Island, as contracted players of the mega-billionaire Battera. The first thing Gon discovers is that the Greed Island ring and save data Ging left him contain nothing but a message to Gon revealing Ging is not in Greed Island, but encouring Gon to enjoy his father's creation. Disappointed, Gon and Killua decide the play the game anyway. They head toward a nearby town and on the way are introduced to Greed Island's card system of support "spells" and items, finding even money on Greed Island to be in card form, much to their dismay. Just as they start to have fun in this Nen based game, they are shocked by the sudden death of another player, one that had entered the game along with them, the death caused by an unknown Nen ability. The true nature of Greed Island becomes apparent to Gon and Killua; in order to claim Battera's 50 billion jenny prize for being the first to clear the game, some players have resorted to stealing cards and killing off the competition. The foremost among them is the anonymous Bomber, a powerful Nen user who can uses Nen bombs to kill his victims. Gon, Killua, and the other new players hired by Battera are approached by a Players Alliance, proposing an alternative non-violent way of winning the game, by monopolizing items so only their group can transform them into the 100 special card needed to clear Greed Island, then splitting the reward. Gon, angered by how the players have turned his father's game into one of robbery and murder, refuses to join and decides simply to enjoy the game like Ging encouraged him to. The boys decide to head to Masadora, the City of Magic, next, but they also pick up a follower in the form of the young girl Biscuit, another player recruited along with them. They try to outrun her, but she is easily able to keep up with them as they run towards Masadora. Along the way, they meet their first game monsters, pack of giant cyclops the boys are able to defeat with minimal effort. Their spirits are buoyed but they quickly meet up with more monsters that they can't find weaknesses for; all the while, Biscuit watches them, quietly judging, and quickly becoming frustrated with the boys' wasted potential. Finally, she can take no more, and reveals her true identity to them, that of a 57 year-old Hunter disguised as a young girl. Biscuit forcibly takes Gon and Killua under her expert tutelage, just in time to use an attack by another player, Binolt, as a teaching tool. | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873314-2 | LicensedRelDate = July 3, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1071-2 | ChapterList = * 140. * 141. * 142. * 143. * 144. * 145. * 146. * 147. * 148. * 149. * 150. * 151. | OriginalTitle = 躍進 | TranslitTitle = Yakushin | LicensedTitle = Progress | Summary = Biscuit begins teaching Gon and Killua advanced applications of Nen by having the pair dig through rock pinnacles and fighting monsters in the badlands outside of Masadora. After months of practice, both Gon and Killua develop their own signature Nen abilities. Killua then leaves the game to take the Hunter examination, wherein he is the only applicant to pass. Meanwhile, Genthru reveals himself as the serial bomber to the player’s alliance. After revealing he’s covertly planted bombs onto all of their bodies, Genthru threatens to kill every member unless the alliance gives him the slot cards they’ve collected. After collecting all of the cards, Genthru and his accomplices blow up every member of the alliance except for Abengane, whom is able to exorcise the bomb off his own body. Abengane then warns Gon and Biscuit about the impending threat. At the same time, the Phantom Troupe arrives onto Greed Island to find an exorcist for Chrollo but find out that Hisoka has been hired to do the job. | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873382-1 | LicensedRelDate = September 4, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1072-9 | ChapterList = * 152. * 153. * 154. * 155. * 156. * 157. * 158. * 159. * 160. * 161. * 162. * 163. | OriginalTitle = 対決 | TranslitTitle = Taiketsu | LicensedTitle = Face-Off | Summary = Gon, Killua, and Biscuit, in their quest to collect all 99 specified slot cards to win Greed Island, begin contacting other players in order to trade information regarding the remaining cards. But the Bomb Devils, Genthru’s team, are nearing completion of the game. In order to prevent Genthru from winning, the teams realize a need for one team to gain a monopoly on the only card in the game that no one has yet acquired--“Strip of Beach.” Another player’s alliance is formed in order to obtain the card, this time with the inclusion of Gon’s team. The players travel to the town of Soufrabi, wherein they’re told of fifteen pirates whom took over the town led by Razor--an ex-convict and acquaintance of Ging. The alliance has to beat the pirates in competitive sports and win eight games to force them out of Soufrabi, but the majority of the players are useless. Gon’s team decides to leave the player’s alliance and come back with a group of stronger competitors to win Razor’s challenge. During the search for companions, Gon’s team finds out that Hisoka is participating in the game and meet up with him. Killua comes to realize that his true motive for being in Greed Island is to find a Nen exorcist that can remove Kurapika’s curse upon Chrollo Lucilfer, and it is also revealed that Greed Island is taking place within the real world. Gon’s team subsequently bands together with Hisoka, Tsezguerra’s team, and a Hunter named Goreinu, thereafter heading back to Soufrabi in order to defeat Razor in a deadly game of dodgeball. | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873443-9 | LicensedRelDate = November 6, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1073-6 | ChapterList = * 164. * 165. * 166. * 167. * 168. * 169. * 170. * 171. * 172. * 173. * 174. * 175. | OriginalTitle = Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō | TranslitTitle = 三つ巴の攻防 | LicensedTitle = A Fierce Three-Way Struggle | Summary = The game of dodgeball continues, as both sides quickly whittle down to a few members. Gon unleashes his new Nen technique against Razor as an offense, surprising competitors on both sides with the tremendous amount of aura he can produce. With the help of both Killua and Hisoka, Gon manages to defeat Razor and his 14 Devils—-thus earning the rare card and the potential to make copies. Genthru, aware of their earnings, threatens the lives Tsezguerra and Gon’s team unless they concede. Tsezguerra decides to stave off the Bomb Devils for three weeks to give Gon and Killua time to recover. Under Biscuit’s tutelage, the pair trains their Nen in order to battle against Genthru. Meanwhile, Hisoka regroups with the Phantom Troupe as they’ve just found Abengane. Kalluto, Killua’s younger brother, is revealed to have joined the Phantom Troupe. As Tsezguerra is pursued by the Bomb Devils, his team ends up leaving the game to Battera’s mansion and then told that the reward for completing Greed Island has been canceled; this therefore ending all of the contracts of the Greed Island players. Now that Gon and his friends are the final contenders in Greed Island, Genthru and the Bomb Devils begin their assault onto his team. | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873516-0 | LicensedRelDate = January 1, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1471-0 | ChapterList = * 176. * 177. * 178. * 179. * 180. * 181. * 182. * 183. * 184. * 185. * 186. * 187. | OriginalTitle = 邂逅 | TranslitTitle = Kaikō | LicensedTitle = Chance Encounter | Summary = | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873562-7 | LicensedRelDate = March 4, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1786-5 | ChapterList = * 188. * 189. * 190. * 191. * 192. * 193. * 194. * 195. * 196. * 197. * 198. * 199. | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = NGL | LicensedTitle = | Summary = | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873607-5 | LicensedRelDate = May 6, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1787-2 | ChapterList = * 200. * 201. * 202. * 203. * 204. * 205. * 206. * 207. * 208. * 209. * 210. * 211. | OriginalTitle = 弱点 | TranslitTitle = Jakuten | LicensedTitle = Weakness | Summary = | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873661-7 | LicensedRelDate = July 1, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1788-9 | ChapterList = * 212. * 213. * 214. * 215. * 216. * 217. * 218. * 219. * 220. * 221. * 222. * 223. | OriginalTitle = 再会 | TranslitTitle = Saikai | LicensedTitle = Reunion | Summary = | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873792-8 | LicensedRelDate = September 2, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1789-6 | ChapterList = * 224. * 225. * 226. * 227. * 228. * 229. * 230. * 231. * 232. * 233. * 234. * 235. | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = 8-(1) | LicensedTitle = 8: Part 1 | Summary = | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873882-6 | LicensedRelDate = November 4, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1790-2 | ChapterList = * 236. * 237. * 238. * 239. * 240. * 241. * 242. * 243. * 244. * 245. * 246. * 247. | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = 6-(1) | LicensedTitle = 6: Part 1 | Summary = | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874453-7 | LicensedRelDate = January 6, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2216-6 | ChapterList = * 248. * 249. * 250. * 251. * 252. * 253. * 254. * 255. * 256. * 257. * 258. * 259. * 260. | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = 1-(4) | LicensedTitle = 1: Part 4 | Summary = | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874535-0 | LicensedRelDate = March 3, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2588-4 | ChapterList = * 261. * 262. * 263. * 264. * 265. * 266. * 267. * 268. * 269. * 270. | OriginalTitle = 突入 | TranslitTitle = Totsunyū | LicensedTitle = Charge | Summary = | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874610-4 | LicensedRelDate = January 5, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3068-0 | ChapterList = * 271. * 272. * 273. * 274. * 275. * 276. * 277. * 278. * 279. * 280. | OriginalTitle = 再会 | TranslitTitle = Saikai | LicensedTitle = We Meet Again | Summary = | LineColor = 33CC33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-870065-6 | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 281. * 282. * 283. * 284. * 285. * 286. * 287. * 288. * 289. * 290. | OriginalTitle = 名前 | TranslitTitle = Namae | LicensedTitle = Name | Summary = | LineColor = 33CC33 }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format * 291. * 292. * 293. * 294. * 295. * 296. * 297. * 298. * 299. * 300. * 301. * 302. * 303. * 304. * 305. * 306. * 307. * 308. * 309. * 310. See also * [[List of Hunter × Hunter episodes|List of Hunter × Hunter episodes]] * [[List of Hunter × Hunter OVA episodes|List of Hunter × Hunter OVA episodes]] References External links *[http://www.j-hunterhunter.com/ Official Hunter x Hunter manga site] *[http://www.viz.com/products/products.php?series_id=223 Official Viz Hunter x Hunter manga site] Chapters Hunter × Hunter es:Anexo:Volúmenes de Hunter × Hunter fr:Liste des chapitres de Hunter × Hunter it:Capitoli di Hunter × Hunter